


What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?

by darlinghookshipper87



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas if you squint, F/M, Fluff, Kastlechristmas, Light Angst, Post S2, but mostly a NYE fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlinghookshipper87/pseuds/darlinghookshipper87
Summary: Basically, Amy's tired of Frank being dumb so she parent traps him and Karen on NYE.
Relationships: Curtis Hoyle/Dinah Madani, Frank Castle/Karen Page, Matt Murdock/Elektra Natchios
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46
Collections: kastlechristmas2k19





	What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bottledbliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottledbliss/gifts).



Amy was staring at her laptop wide eyed as she read the article.  _ ‘Former bulletin reporter hospitalized after gang shootout’  _ “Well shoot,” she muttered to herself and pulled out her phone. “Frank! What happened? Is Karen okay?” She practically shouted at him as soon as he answered the phone.

Frank sighed, of course Amy saw the article. He had too, but Karen was safer without him in her life. Didn’t need the chaos in her life that he brought. That’s what he was always telling himself as to why he wouldn’t visit her. “Calm down kid. I’m sure she’s fine. It was just a bullet wound to the shoulder.” He told her. Of course Frank worried about Karen, but it was safer if he didn’t see her. 

“You’re ‘sure’ she’s fine? What does that mean? Frank Castle…Are you telling me you haven’t gone to see her?” Amy sighed at him and played with her laptop mouse as they spoke. Clearly, she needed to get back to New York to take care of this... 

“Kid, I’ve told you before. It’s safer if I don’t see her.” He told her as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. 

“Right… Even though she’s getting shot at without you near her?” Amy rolled her eyes at him, even though he couldn’t see her. Amy paused as she was struck with an idea. “Anyway, that’s not the only reason I called. Everyone here at the diving school is gone to visit family for the holiday’s and well… I was wondering if I could come visit you for Christmas?” She still had all that money saved that Frank gave her, so she could catch a flight back to the city. “I could stay through New Year’s. And please don’t say it’s safer for me away from you.” She wasn’t completely lying anyway. Frank was the closest thing she did have to family and she did miss him. Although she did have another reason for wanting to visit. 

Frank rolled his eyes at Amy’s comment, “Just mind your own damn business about that.” He muttered at her. His heart softened a bit when she implied that she thought of him as family. He had come to think of her the same way as well. And the truth is, he planned on taking it easy for the holidays. For both the cities sake, and to remember his family. “I’d like that kid.” He finally admitted over the phone softly. __

Amy’s face lit up when Frank told her she could come visit. “Really? Awesome! I’ll book something now!” She started clicking away on her laptop for flights. “I’ll text you when I book something. Bye, see you soon!” She promised him and hung up. 

After she booked a flight, a few days before Christmas. She immediately texted Frank the details started packing. All the while plotting a way to get Frank and Karen in the same room that didn’t include either of them dying in a hospital bed. 

_ One week later _

Amy had her backpack slung over her shoulder as she made her way through JFK airport to baggage claim to get her suitcase and meet Curtis. Frank had texted her and told her it was safer for everyone if he didn’t show up at the airport. And he wasn’t wrong either, she didn’t really feel like starting her holiday break with Frank getting arrested or being beat to all heck. 

She was just pulling her suitcase off the carousel when she heard a voice call her. 

“So that’s what Florida looks like on you huh?” Came Curtis’ voice, filled with humor and fondness. 

Amy grinned and turned before she launched herself at him for a hug. “Hey Curtis.” 

“Hey, how was your flight?” He asked her as he took her suitcase from her and patted her shoulder and led her out to the car. 

“It was fine. Uneventful.” She told him with a smile. Truth be told, she had spent most of the flight planning how to get Frank and Karen together. The other was spent trying to decide what to get people for Christmas. 

“Okay kid, what gives? You’re up to something I can tell.” Curtis told her with a chuckle. 

“Hey, I came back because I wanted to see you and Frank.” She told him acting offended. 

“Yeah but that’s not the only reason you came...Is it?” Curtis asked her with a raised brow and smirked at her. 

“Yeah…. Okay.” Amy relented. “Frank told me he hadn’t seen Karen and… Well, I’m going to try and get them together.” She admitted with a shameless shrug. “So sue me.” 

Curtis laughed and shook his head at her. “Finally, someone else sees it besides me. The man has been moping ever since Karen got shot a week ago.” He opened the back of his car and put her suitcase in it while Amy got in the passenger seat. “Come on kid, let’s get you home to Frank. I know he’s looking forward to seeing you.”

Amy spent the next few days with Frank and Curtis. Frank had a decent apartment and she had managed to convince him to get a tree and lights. She exchanged gifts with both of them and together they baked cookies and ate food.

The day after Christmas, Amy found out where Karen lived and went to visit her with flowers. 

“Amy?” Karen asked in pleasant surprise as she opened her apartment door to let her in. “You’re in New York?!” She asked her as she gingerly hugged her with one arm in a sling. 

“Yeah, I came here to visit Frank for the holidays.” She explained with a smile. “But how are you?” She asked and mentioned to the sling. 

“I’m fine.” She told her with a one shoulder shrug as she went to fill a vase. “Thanks for the flowers, they’re really nice.” In reality, Karen was not fine. She missed Frank, wasn’t sleeping well because of nightmares and was tired of getting hypocritical lectures from Matt. 

“No problem.” Amy popped her gum and grinned. “So, do you have plans for New Year’s?” She asked her. 

“Not that I know of…” Karen told her carefully, she had a feeling she knew where Amy was going with this. “Why?”

“Oh, I was thinking about doing a small thing and hoped you would come.” She told her. “Relax, I asked Frank and his exact words were ‘no way in h-e-l-l, kid.’” Amy rolled her eyes at that. “So you don’t have to worry about him being there since you two are being idiots and not together.”

Actually, Amy had asked Frank and told him that Karen was still recovering and not going to be there. But how else was she supposed to get them in the same room together? 

“Oh… Well, I guess that could be fun. Who else is coming?” Karen asked her. 

“Curtis and Madani so far. I’m still working on the guest list. I’ll call you when I have more details.” She hugged her and they said their goodbyes. 

Perfect, her plan was coming together so far. She had another stop to make and glanced down at her hand where she had scribbled down the address as she walked towards the location. 

When Amy arrived to the address she looked between the shop and her hand. What the heck? Why would lawyers have an office in a butcher shop? Maybe she wrote the address down wrong...

Soon, a man with long hair poked his head out the door. “You lost kid?” He asked her. 

“I.. Uh…” Amy chewed her bottom lip. “I don’t know. I’m looking for a lawyers office and I think I wrote the address down wrong.” She explained. 

“Nelson, Murdock and Page?” He asked her. 

“Uh… Yeah? How’d you know?” She asked him suspiciously. 

“Nelson is my brother. They’re in the back.” He waved her in. “Aren’t you a bit young to be needing a lawyer?” He asked her. 

“Oh, I don’t need one. I’m just friends with one of them.” She explained as she followed him in and then poked her head through the back room door. 

“Hi?” Amy asked the two men in there. “Are you Matt and Foggy? Karen’s friends?” She asked them as she stepped inside. 

Both stood up and Foggy stepped forward and smiled. “That’s right. And who might you be?” He asked as he shook her hand in greeting. 

“Oh, I’m a friend of Karen’s. We met through a mutual friend.” She explained. “Amy. I’m Amy.” 

“Well, Amy… What mutual friend did you meet Karen through?” Matt asked her calmly.

There was something about the way Matt spoke to her that Amy didn’t like. It was so condescending. 

“What’s with the third degree Matt?” Foggy asked him. “Ignore him. I know I do.” He said with a laugh. 

“Anyway, I came home for the holidays and heard about what happened to Karen. I was thinking about throwing a small New Year’s Eve party to cheer her up. I thought… Well, I thought I would invite you two. Since you’re her friends.” Amy told them, speaking mostly to Foggy now. 

“That sounds fun. I know Marci loves a good party!” Foggy exclaimed. 

“Will Frank Castle be there?” Matt asked her plainly. 

Geez, it was like he could read her mind somehow. It was freaking her out. “I… Uh… What?” 

Matt let out a bitter laugh. “I knew it. I knew he was still around and in her life.” He told Foggy and Amy just looked between the two of them. 

“Hey… What the heck are you talking about?” Amy demanded. 

“Stay out of this, kid.” Matt told her. 

“No way. I’m the one who came here inviting you two in the first place. And say what you will about Frank but he saved my life. More than once. And as I understand it, he saved Karen’s too.” She snapped at Matt. 

Foggy stared wide eyed at Amy in silence. 

“I think you’re not one to talk about being involved with someone dangerous Matthew.” Came a silky smooth voice. 

Amy turned to see an exotic looking brunette dressed in a red sweater, jeans and heels. Paired with what looked like a designer coat and bag. 

“Elektra Natchios.” She held her hand out to Amy, who shook it. “Matthew’s girlfriend.” 

“It’s not the same thing Elektra.” Matt told her. 

“Isn’t it though? I think we all know I’m not exactly innocent and yet… You’re with me. But you don’t like that Karen may or may not be involved with the Punisher?” She rose a brow at Matt. 

“Okay look… I may not support any of this,” Foggy ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “But, the kid’s got a point. He’s saved her life and Karen’s life. And maybe… Well, maybe all that matters is if she’s happy.” He shrugged helplessly. “I haven’t judged whatever  _ this _ is.” He gestured to Matt and Elektra. 

“Then it’s settled. We’ll go to the party.” Elektra said confidently. “I love a good party.” She told Amy with a smile and a wink. “Now, it seems to me,” She pulled Amy aside gently. “That you need a co-host and someone to bankroll this. I’d like to help.” She told her. “Oddly, I support this Frank and Karen business, despite only having met Karen once and only hearing stories about the latter.” 

Matt hung his head in defeat as Elektra kissed him goodbye and left with Amy. 

“That is a friendship I never thought I’d see.” Foggy said as he watched the two leave as they discussed appetizers and location for said party. “I’m texting Marci.” 

\---------

The day before New Year’s Eve, Amy came into Frank’s apartment and held a garment bag in her hand. “Hey.” She called to Frank who was cooking something. “I got something for you.” She told him and handed him a suit. 

“Where the hell did you get this?” He growled at her, she wasn’t supposed to be stealing anymore. 

“My friend and I went shopping for the party. And she thought you needed a new suit for the party, so she bought it! You can thank her tomorrow.” Amy rolled her eyes at him and tossed her dress on the bed in what was the guest room of Frank’s apartment.    
  


“Since when did this become a formal event?” He muttered. “Relax. This’ll be fun.” She said as she grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and scooped some chili into the bowl. “This looks so good.” She raved at him as she plopped on the couch in front of the tv.

“Thanks kid.” He nudged her and sat next to her on the couch. “So, you gonna tell me what you’re really up to?” 

Amy looked at him. When she told him about the party, she had told him that Karen wasn’t feeling up to going physically. Still healing or something like that. Which Frank looked relieved about. “I’m not up to anything. What’s wrong with throwing a party?” She asked him. 

“Ain’t nothing wrong with it, but you forget I know you.” He snorted at her. 

“Well I already told you Karen’s not coming.” She held her hands out in defense. “She said she’s not up for a party or something.” She shrugged. Technically, Karen did tell her that. But Amy had convinced her a party would be good for her spirits. 

Curtis had told him the same thing when Frank brought his suspicions to him. 

_ “I don’t get your sudden aversion to seeing her at a party. But my understanding is that she's not up for it. Something about the shoulder still hurting her or something.” Curtis had shrugged at that when they met up for beers.  _

Frank hated the idea of her in pain and hated himself even more that part of him wanted to go visit her still. To take her in his arms and tell her that she’d never be hurt again on his watch. But he shook out that train of thought. That was dangerous as hell thinking for him. 

“Fine, whatever you say kid.” He finished his dinner and picked up his book. “Let me know if you need anything for this soiree.” He teased her. 

“I just need you to show up, Frank!” She called after him and sighed as she watched Scream on tv with her bowl of chili and cornbread. 

\-----------

New Year’s Eve day rolled around and Karen was relaxing on her couch when a knock sounded at her door. Curious, she went to look through the peephole and saw a stunning brunette. Someone she recognized, the woman from Matt’s bed that day. “What in the hell?” She murmured to herself.

“Karen. Please let me in.” Elektra called to her through the door. “I’m here on Amy’s behalf.” She explained patiently.

Karen sighed and opened the door. “You’re…” 

“Elektra Natchios. I’m… With Matthew.” Elektra entered the apartment with a bag and two dress bags. “For the record, I wasn’t sleeping with him when you… Met me.” She told her as she set the bags down on her couch. “I was injured and was resting in his bed.”

“Okaaay…” Karen told her as she watched Elektra take in, what was probably a dump of an apartment compared to wherever she lived. Still not sure why Elektra was here.

“I’m here to get you ready for the party. I would imagine it’s difficult with one arm.” She mentioned to her sling and she held up one dress bag. “Also, we picked out a dress for you.” She told her with a grin.

“Oh um, thanks.” She told her, still confused.

“It’s no problem.” She said as she poured herself a cup of coffee. “Matthew can be… Difficult.” She began. “He doesn’t always know when to mind his own business and when to support people.” She looked at Karen knowingly. “Especially when it comes to people he cares about.” 

“Oh Matt isn’t in love with-” Karen began in a protest and shook her head.

“I’m not saying he’s in love with you. But he does care, sometimes too much I think.” Elektra held up her hand at her to stop her. “You’re a grown woman and should be allowed to work without him up your ass about it. Same with your love life.” 

“I’m not… I mean, I don’t have anyone.” Karen told her with a one shoulder shrug. 

“What about Frank Castle?” She asked her simply, with a steady gaze. 

Karen didn’t bother asking her how she knew about him and her. Probably Matt or Amy if she had to guess. “He… Didn’t want me.” She told her softly and looked out the window to avoid eye contact. 

Elektra didn’t deal well with people’s emotions usually. But something about the way Karen spoke, that made her feel sympathy for the blonde woman. “Matt told me the same thing.” She said with a soft laugh. “But I was stubborn and didn’t give him up. Now, well… He’s my date to the party tonight.” She paused, “Look, I know we’re not friends but we’re not all that different if you ever need anyone to talk to about… Stuff.” She said with a shrug. 

Karen cracked a smile at that. “Thanks... I appreciate that.” She admitted and looked at her. 

Elektra smiled at her and clapped her hands. “Perfect. Now, have you showered today? If not, do that now. Then we can get you ready.” She told her as she ushered her to her bathroom. 

“I uh… Yeah I need to shower.” Karen told her as Elektra got her shower going for her. 

“Well hop in and I’ll lay out your dress and heels and then we’ll worry about your hair and makeup.” Elektra told her as Karen closed the door and Elektra called Amy. 

“Is he getting ready?” Elektra asked her on the phone. 

“Yeah, he’s in the shower. He still thinks she’s not coming.” Amy said with a smirk.

“Perfect. I don’t think she suspects either.” Elektra told her as she adjusted her hair. 

“Good, I have to take a shower so I’ll text you later.” Amy told her and hung up the phone.

After Karen got out of the shower, Elektra helped her into her fitted, purple velvet, one shoulder dress. 

“This feels very.. Fancy.” Karen told her hesitantly. 

“What’s wrong with that? Everyone is dressing up.” Elektra assured her and then considered it. “What about… Going with a 50s themed look? Pinup style.” She grinned at her. “You’ll look gorgeous.” 

Karen laughed softly at her. “Do whatever you want. I don’t mind.” She told her softly, lost in thought as Elektra started her hair by doing soft pinup waves but leaving it down. She hated to say it outloud but she missed Frank. She had half hoped that Frank would show up to visit her or even come to the party but he was stubborn. 

After Elektra did her makeup, she got dressed in her red lace, cocktail dress and slipped on some heels. “Alright, let’s go.” She helped her out of her building and into her sports car to go back to her building. 

\--------

Frank strolled onto the roof of Elektra’s building, wearing the navy 3 piece suit that Elektra and Amy had picked out. He wasn’t wearing a tie and his vest was unbuttoned. 

Amy turned from where she was starting the music for the night. “Frank! What the heck.” She shook her head as she started buttoning up his vest. “Can you at least leave the vest buttoned.” She scolded him. 

“Kid, who cares. At least I’m wearing it.” He grunted at her.

“Yes Amy, at least he didn’t show up in his Punisher vest.” Matt’s spoke up condescendingly.

Frank rolled his eyes and snorted at him. “Says the man who dresses up like the devil at night.” He took a sip of his whiskey in a crystal glass. He turned to Amy and growled at her. “Why the hell is he here?”

Amy shrugged. “He and Foggy were your lawyers. And you don’t have a lot of friends.” She explained with a roll of her eyes and pointed at Foggy who came in with Marci on his arm. 

Frank snorted and turned when he saw Curtis and Dinah arrive. “You two a thing or what?” He smirked at them with Curtis’ arm around Dinah.

“Castle.” Dinah told him with a small smile. 

“Foggy Bear, you didn’t tell me Frank Castle, the freaking Punisher… Was so handsome in person.” Marci told Foggy as she shook Frank’s hand and teasingly winked at Foggy.

“Ma’am.” Frank politely nodded at Marci and smirked at Foggy. “Good to see you Nelson.” Of the two lawyers, Frank at least liked and respected Foggy. 

“Karen! You made it!” Foggy’s voice pulled Frank’s gaze towards the door to the roof. 

He turned and was met with Karen entering with Red’s girlfriend. She looked like a dream, purple velvet dress hugging her curves, peep toe heels and her blonde hair done in waves and shimmering under the twinkle lights that had been strung up on the roof. 

“Wow, she looks gorgeous.” Marci told Foggy as she tore away from him to gingerly give Karen a hug. 

“Yeah, she sure does.” Frank murmured to himself as he watched Karen. 

“Maybe you should tell her that then.” Matt told him as he came to the bar and ordered a scotch. 

Frank snorted and finished his whiskey before ordering a second drink. “That’s a stark difference from when you told her I was a murderer and implied that she shouldn’t care for me.”

“I didn’t realize how much you really cared for her.” He admitted as he noted Frank’s heartbeat picking up whenever Karen laughed. “Or how many times you saved her life.” 

“Yeah well, maybe you should get your head out of your ass long enough to know what’s going on in other people’s lives.” Frank replied.

“Fair point.” Matt told him begrudgingly. “Just… Talk to her or I think Amy and Elektra will collectively kill you.” He told him with a smirk. “Also, I think she’s pissed at you as well.” He mentioned to Karen walking over to them with his glass. “Good to see you Karen.” He told his friend and looped his arm around Elektra’s waist. 

“Hi Matt.” She told him, but was staring at Frank. Eyes searching his for something. An answer as to why he was here. Why he was avoiding her for so long. 

Elektra leaned in towards Frank to whisper in his ear. “Break her heart again and I’ll kill you,” before she took a glass of champagne and tugged Matt away from the bar to mingle. 

“They told me you weren’t going to be here.” Karen told him softly as she struggled to adjust her sling. 

Frank snorted and gently reached for her. “Hey, let me.” He told her as he helped her with the sling. “Amy told me the same thing. Kid needs to stop meddling.” His fingers lingered at her collarbone, gently brushing the bandage of her bullet wound before they dropped back to his sides. 

“At least she knew one of us wanted to see the other.” She told him as she sipped a glass of champagne. 

She still believed the lie he told her. The only lie he’d ever told her. That he didn’t want her. He wanted her more than he’d ever wanted anything else. And he believed that she was better off without him. Safer without him. But here she was, standing before him with a bullet wound in her shoulder that had happened without him near her. Because he hadn’t been there to save her. 

“Karen, I’m so glad you made it!” Amy squealed out and came over to hug her gently. 

“Yeah I’m glad you got me out of my place.” She admitted. “Although, I would appreciate it if you didn’t lie to me in the future about… Things.” 

“Okay fine. So I lied to both of you. Are you really that surprised? You two would still be avoiding each other if I didn’t parent trap this whole night!” She threw her hands up and took a Coke from the bartender and walked away. 

Frank coughed into his drink. “Parent trap? What the hell is that?”

Karen laughed. “You never saw the movie?” She teased him. “It’s about long lost twins scheming to get their parents back together.” She admitted in a blush. 

“Murdock says you’re pissed at me.” Frank told her, studying her. 

“Well for once, he’s right.” She told him softly. “You told me you didn’t want me. And now you show up here looking like... “ She gestured at him, trailed off and sighed. “And you just…” She shook her head at him. 

“Karen I-I… I’m trying to protect you.” He told her softly. 

“Is that why you kept pushing me at Matt?” She hissed at him, knowing full well that Matt was eavesdropping on this conversation. “You have no idea what I’ve been through without you near me. You think I’m safer away from you? Truth is, danger finds me wherever I go.” She told him, tears filling her eyes. 

“Hey… What are you talking about?” He asked her as he gently steered her away from the bar and to the opposite side of the roof so they could talk privately and further away from Matt’s ears. 

“I killed someone.” She told him plainly. “Fisk’s right hand man, he kidnapped and threatened me and all my friends. So I killed him.” She told him softly. 

“That was self-defense. I’m no lawyer but I’m sure you’re friends would tell you it wasn’t your fault.”

“I told Fisk I killed his friend and he sent a fake Daredevil after me. Tried to kill me. He killed all those people at the bulletin. They’re all dead because of me.” She was crying now. 

Frank gently took her in his arms. “I should have been there. I’m sorry.” He whispered into her hair and kissed it tenderly while shushing her quietly. “You’re not allowed to cry on New Year’s Eve.” He teased her. 

“Shut up.” Her laugh muffled from his chest. 

“Had to get you to laugh somehow. Besides, I think Elektra will kill me when she finds out I made you cry and ruined your makeup.” He chuckled and gently brushed away her tears with his thumbs. 

As if on cue, Elektra came over. “Frank! You ruined her makeup!” She scolded him and tugged on Karen’s good arm. “Come on, let’s fix you up.” 

And the next thing he knew, Karen was gone again. How come no one told him about all the Fisk and fake Daredevil bullshit? Not Madani, or Curtis? Or hell, even Lieberman? 

He was leaning over the balcony and thinking. 

“We didn’t tell you because you had a chance to be normal again.” Madani told him. “At least, that’s why I didn’t tell you. I can’t speak for Curtis.” 

Frank scrubbed his face at that. “You knew. You knew how much she… Means to me and you just let her go through all that without me?” His hands were trembling, trigger finger tapping.

Dinah smiled softly at him as she drank her wine. “If she means so much to you, then why in the hell did you reject her in the hospital that day?” 

“Can we not do this? I already know I fucked up with that.” He muttered at her. 

“I’m just saying Frank, I think you have a lot to make up for with her.” She told him as she went back to Curtis for a dance. 

Elektra reappeared with Karen and returned her right by his side. 

“Hey, you wanna dance?” He asked her and tugged on her good hand gently to where they had set up a dance area. “Come on, dance we me.” He urged her.

Karen smiled at him. “Took you long enough to ask me Castle.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m an idiot. I know.” He rolled his eyes at her and smiled as he pulled her close on the dance floor. “I’m sorry,” he whispered in her hair before kissing her temple gently. “For everything.” 

“You’ll have to be more specific Frank.” She told him as she laid her on his chest as they danced. Everyone else was either dancing, or eating, drinking and talking amongst themselves. 

“I’m sorry you had to go through all that Fisk shit alone. I’m sorry… I’m sorry that I lied to you in the hospital.” 

Karen stilled a bit. “Lied about what...?” She asked him suspiciously as she looked at him. 

“When I told you I didn’t want it. Want you. Want this.” He gestured between them. “I lied. I-I’ve never wanted anything more in my life. I-I still do Kare.” 

Karen blinked at him. Half furious and half in love with him. “What?” 

“I thought you would be safer away from me. I-I was wrong.” He muttered to her as his thumbs gently ghosted over her cheeks in a plead. A prayer for her. 

Her eyes filled with tears at his admission. “Please stop making me cry tonight.” She told him in a soft laugh. “Elektra will kill you if you ruin my makeup again.” 

Frank chuckled. “Deal.” 

“Hey! It’s almost midnight!” Amy called to everyone as she sprinted to the other side of the roof that was visible of the ball drop and the fireworks. 

As they counted down to midnight, Frank looked at Karen. 

“You wanna know what my resolution is?” He murmured to Karen. 

“Is it… To kill more gang members and rapists?” She teased him. 

“Nope. There’s this cute blonde I want to make things up to. Maybe take her out on a date. If she’ll let me that is.” He told her with a smirk. 

_ 10… 9… 8… 7… 6…  _

“Hmmm, I think she might let you. So long as you don’t lie to or abandon her again.” She teased him back, lips a breath away from his. 

_ 5… 4… 3… 2… 1. Happy New Year! _

“Never again.” He promised before leaning in to kiss her. “Happy New Year Karen.” 

Karen smiled against his lips before pulling away after a few moments. “Happy New Year Frank.”

“You wanna get out of here? I know this great diner.” He grinned at her as he nuzzled her nose. 

Karen laughed. “Sure. I’m starving.”

“Hey kid, let Curtis take you home. Alright?” He called to Amy.

Amy smirked at the two of them. “Oh sure. Feel free to stay out all night if you need.” She told them and popped her gum with another smirk. 

“I’d tell you to mind your own business but we know how that turned out this last time.” He rolled his eyes and left the roof with Karen on his arm and a smirk on his lips. 

“You’re welcome!” She called back with a smirk. 


End file.
